1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a parts cleaning apparatus and more specifically, but not exclusively, to a centrifugal parts cleaning apparatus for cleaning parts covered with a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the process of machining, it is common to use fluids to lubricate parts in order to reduce wear on equipment and to facilitate the machining process. However, fluid residue left on parts after the machining process is generally unwanted and often removed. One common way to remove the fluid from parts is to wash the parts with a solvent capable of removing or dissolving the fluid. One drawback of such a process, however, is that the fluid removed from the parts cannot be reclaimed without an expensive secondary process. Moreover the solvent itself is often expensive. It is also known to remove fluid from parts using centrifugal force. Parts are placed in a centrifuge and spun until the fluid is removed from the parts. Such a process however, imparts a great deal of force on the parts and has the capability to dislodge parts, causing damage and lost parts.